iamfadfandomcom-20200214-history
Dr. Viper
Elrod Purvis is formerly Dr. Zyme's partner and mutating into Dr. Viper. One the main villains of the "SWAT Kats". Contents show BiographyOriginIn the Season 2 Episode 2 "The Origin of Dr.Viper". Originally known as Dr. Elrod Purvis he worked at Megakat Biochemical Labs and tried to steal an experimental regenerative formula (Mutagen 369) he and Dr. N. Zyme were developing. He became covered in the formula when he fell down the stairs and the shock ultimately killed him. However the chemicals somehow revived him, mutating him into a snake-like creature that would quickly be known asDr. Elrod PurvisDr. Elrod PurvisDino13Added by Dino13 "Dr. Viper." With knowledge in the fields of biology, genetics and robotics, he sought to turn Megakat City into Megaswamp City, where he would reign as its absolute ruler.The Giant Bacteria Dr. Viper meets Morbulus in a sewer canal and brings him to his swamp lair, tricking Morbulus to help steal Katalyst 99 and which Mobulus declined the objective. He forced him by dumping Mutagen chemiclas and turning into a purple, bacteria monster and was became one of the most deadly opponents the SWAT Kats faced, he and his creatures murdered a number of innocent people throughout the course of the series.Destructived NatureHe enters Megakat Tower as a hideout and creates his army of "Plantimals", plants combined with dangerous animals DNA. With Mayor Manx and Callie Briggs as his hostages, he reveals his plans turn the city into a swamp-like paradise for his mutant creatures and his Spore Pod will release the mutant spores to spread across the city. The SWAT Kats stop his plan andKatastropheDr. Viper and his mutant feline/tentacle mushroom break into Megakat Biochemical Labs to steal Katalyst 100. Until, the Dark Kat's Creeplings and the SWAT Kats stop his plan again. After a brief argument and fight with Dark Kat, he join forces with Dark Kats to control Megakat City and the destruction of the SWAT Kats with the Metallikats's services.Mutation City Dr. ViperZillaDr. ViperZillaDino13Added by Dino13Escaping from the destruction of the Tuna Fish Canery, he finally gets Katalyst X 63 and first goes to a pet store to turn all the animals into giant mutant beasts. While flooding the city and keeping the SWAT Kats busy, he use the last of his formula to mutant into a Godzilla-like monster to destory Biochemical Lab and prevent Razor to cured everyone with the Anti-Mutagen. But, Razor shoots two missils a the Anti-Mutagen Barrels along with the Dr.Viper. He was never seen again after the explosion.PersonalityElrod Purvis was intelligent and greedy, he wanted to to steal the Dr. Elrod Purvis covered in Mutagen 369Dr. Elrod Purvis covered in Mutagen 369Dino13Added by Dino13Mutagen 369 for profit. As Dr. Viper, he is more vicious, arrogant and insane. His only goal to turn everyone and everything into mutant freaks like him, making him ruler of his own Mutation City.Abillities Dr. Elrod Purvis was smart, treacherous and greedy, he can only re-create what Dr. Zyme developed. As Dr. Viper, is becomes more arrogant, aggressive, devious and intelligent.Dr. Viper's reptillian abillities allows him squeeze into tight places, scaling walls, sharp teeth, razor claws, snake-like sense and a powerful prehensile tail as a weapon or grasping limb. His snake half also provide a movement like a viper and slithering with ease. However, he is a expert of robotics and re-engineer the badly damaged "Metallikats " back to life and entering buildings undetected. GalleryDrviper Add a photo to this galleryTriviaDr. Viper is based Spider Man's villains, The Lizard. Both become reptillian, and using their intelligence to create more monsters like them. One the main villains that SWAT KATS couldn't captured and to escaped the most times. He and Dark Kat are the founders of the "Alliance of Evil" with Metallikats as their forced additional members. Similar to The Faction of the Ben 10: Omniverse, both Malware and Dr. Pyschobos formed a villain team two bringing down Azmuth and Ben Tennyson with Khyber and Khyber's Dog's help. The difference between the two groups. The Alliance of Evil ended in a few days and forced the Metallikats as their minions. While, The Faction lasted for five years and hired Khyber and his pet for their services. Elrod Purvis was Dr.Zyme's corrupted and fame hungery partner. Category:Character